<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] The Penthouse Suite by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903118">[Art] The Penthouse Suite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy'>Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bucky Barnes, Collars, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has the chance to earn $5,000 in one night. All he has to do is go to the penthouse suite of a luxury hotel and spend the night with his client, one enigmatic Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>The catch? Steve is a massive pervert, intent on using this one night to satisfy every single one of his many debauched kinks.</p>
<p>Even ignoring the big box of sex toys on the bed, Bucky should have known he was in trouble the moment Steve opened his mouth and said his first words: "My name is Steve Rogers, but you can call me Sir..."</p>
<p>Read the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339414">here</a> by elle1991</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] The Penthouse Suite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/gifts">elle1991</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for StuckyBang's Reverse Bang 2020. I'm so honored elle1991 picked my art. I've been a huge fan of their's for so long and I really recommend you read eeevvveerrryyy thing they have ever written! Partnering with them has been a dream come true and so much fun! Thank you so much to everyone (and the many WhiteClaws) that supported me in finalizing this piece!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out the masterpost <a href="https://ao3-elle1991.tumblr.com/post/623912301480820736/the-penthouse-suite-a-stuckybangs-collaboration">here</a> ! </p>
<p>Tell me what you think in the comments!</p>
<p><a href="https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>